


Stupid Dog

by Skrellogs



Category: Courage the Cowardly Dog
Genre: Animal Abuse, Bestiality, M/M, Minor Violence, Oral Sex, Peanut Butter, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2018-11-29 01:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11430501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skrellogs/pseuds/Skrellogs
Summary: That stupid dog has really crossed the line this time. Time for Eustace to unleash his ultimate punishment...





	1. Punishment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stale_ale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stale_ale/gifts).



> ((a request for StaleDoritos i hope u enjoy u bill fucker))

Eustace Bagge was sitting in his recliner chair watching public access television. Muriel was in the kitchen slaving over a hot stove to satiate her husband's hunger, which is something her ancient vagina couldn't accomplish. God, he could barely stand to look at her. Back in her prime, she was a fine piece of ass, truly a catch. Tight ass, perky tits, curvy waist, plush thighs. Now, after years of aging, she's completely pruned from head to toe. Not only that, but she'd _really_ let herself go. God damn, she was a real heifer. When she wasn't using her mouth to nag at Eustace, she'd be shamelessly stuffing it with chocolate sweets in her bloomers while diverting all attention and concern from her expanding waistline. She practically had cellulite hanging over her fucking eyelids.

He hadn't eaten in hours, and, after a hard day fixing up his truck outside, he was getting quite irritable and impatient. He growled, jerking his head towards the kitchen with a scowl in his face. "MURIEL!!!" he shouted from the back of his throat, "What's taking your ass so long?"

The loud clinking of pots and pans could be heard, along with the frustrated sigh from Muriel. She poked her head through the doorway and frowned at her husband, responding with, "I wouldn't be usin' that tone with me, Eustace. Your rudeness towards me won't be makin' it cook any faster." She turned back around with a huff and returned to her place in front of the stove. 

_"Hmph...bitch..."_ he muttered under his breath. He crossed his arms and continued watching the football game. After another disappointing play, dinner was finally ready. Muriel called for him, summoning him from his chair. He entered the kitchen and slumped down into his chair, fork and knife in hand. Eustace liked his lips with anticipation as Muriel placed his plate in front of him. "About damn time!" he shouted restlessly to his spouse, "I was close to starving!" He began digging into his meal, and he was relieved to finally eat after a long day. Even though her sex appeal has long since been diminished, her cooking was still somewhat satisfactory. It was a good enough reason to keep her around rather than dumping her for a cheap Korean broad from overseas. Their shared meal was going by smoothly...that is, until _it_ reared its pathetic ass into the room. 

"Oh, Courage! Yer just in time fer supper!" Muriel cheered, greeting the dog as he crawled up to her. Courage wagged his tail and smiled gratefully as Muriel placed his dog dish on the floor in front of him. She had filled it with leftover mashed potatoes and beef stew, which Courage fully appreciated. He ate it up quickly, lapping each drop from the bowl. Muriel giggled. "Well, now! I'm glad _someone_ enjoys me cookin'!" She grinned and patted Courage on the head.

Eustace growled, seething in his seat and digging into the table with his knife. He hated this fucking dog, yet Muriel loved him. She treats the damn thing better than him. It just wasn't fair. So, in a sudden burst of anger, he stood up from his seat and kicked  the dog, sending him flying back into the wall. "Take that, you stupid mutt!"

_"Courage!!!"_ Muriel yelped, hurrying to her pet's side. "Are ye alright?" she cried, checking him for any sign of injury. Luckily, Courage was just fine, other than the pain brought on by Eustace's kick. When she'd made sure he had no broken ribs, she jolted back up and glared at her naughty husband. **_"EUSTACE!!!"_** she shouted with absolute rage in her eyes. She grabbed her rolling pin off of the kitchen counter and started beating the shit out of him with it, slightly cracking open his skull in the process. _"I know you don't always treat this dog right, but you've gone too far this time! You could've injured the poor thing! Oooohhhh, I'm so....!!!"_ She was so pissed she could barely speak. _"That's it! You're sleepin' on the couch tonight! No- the rest of the week! The month!!!"_ She stormed out of the kitchen with Courage curled up in her fat, protective arms. 

Eustace watched on as she exited the room, his ass cheeks clenching themselves into oblivion. His nails dug into the hardwood of the kitchen table. Suddenly, he'd lost his appetite for food, as it was replaced with hunger for revenge. The plate before him grew cold, the same as his heart. 

* * *

 Courage, previously asleep in on Eustace's side of the bed, suddenly awoke to the sound of light creaking outside the door. He recognized it as footsteps along the old, rotting floorboards. As they got louder, a shadow emerged from the slit of light under the door frame. With the slow turn of the knob, the door eased open to reveal the silhouette of Eustace. Courage's ears perked up in attention as he faced the man, wondering what he could possibly be doing. He'd been sent to the couch for the night...what did he want?

_"So you're awake, eh?"_ Eustace said in a low tone as to not awake his wife. He slowly walked towards the side of the bed Courage lied on and stared at him. _"Enjoying **my** side of the bed...?"_ he said more sternly. He got a quick nod in response. Eustace bent down, his breath hot against the dog's snout. "You've taken everything from me, dog. My wife's attention, my peace and quiet. Ever since you came along, my life has been nothing but constant pain and stupid ghost shit. Well, Courage," he said, surprising the canine, as he had never referred to him by name before, "tonight, I'll be taking something from you for a change. Your virginity!" Eustace brought a rag to his mouth, and everything turned black.


	2. Reward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Courage is at the receiving end of Eustace's iron cock. How will he get out of this? Will he even want to?

Courage woke up, but he couldn't move. Thick rope bound him to a rickety wooden chair. He could feel a blindfold covering his eyes and a balled-up piece of clothing in his mouth. He could taste a salty wet spot in the fabric. His lack of sight was made up for by his already impressive hearing being multiplied by ten. He heard footsteps getting louder, accompanied by devilish laughter. 

Courage panicked, and he attempted to squirm his way out of the ropes and whimper from behind the wad of clothing. "Good morning, Courage." It was Eustace. Now Courage remembered what happened. Eustace knocked him out in the middle of the night. He was afraid he had been taken to a distant location, but when Eustace removed his blindfold, he realized that he recognized this place. It was the basement.

"Are you confused? Scared?" Eustace teased, leaning into Courage's face and glaring into his gleaming puppy dog eyes, "You should be. I have plans for you, you mangy mutt. Don't count on Muriel to save you, neither. I sent the heifer out on some errands, and she won't be back anytime soon." 

Courage was shaking in his seat, too scared to even attempt to free himself any longer. He had always suspected that Eustace would one day go mad and give him whatever punishment he felt he deserved, but he never expected anything this extreme, even from him. He was terrified, but he's escaped from worst. Besides, it's not like the old man would kill him. Surely Muriel would notice his absence and question her husband. He wouldn't go through with something like that...right? As he frantically looked for a way out, Eustace began to remove his belt from around his pants.

"Lookin' for a way out? Don't bother. I ain't letting you go until I'm done with you." Courage eyed the belt in his hands. _'Oh no, he's gonna beat me!'_ He whimpered and cried, until Eustace dropped the belt on the floor. Courage stared as Eustace released the button from the hole, and unzipped his pants. His pants slid off his skinny frame, and Courage winced as Eustace's droopy, stained boxers were shown. The horror was returned to his eyes when the man pulled on the waistband of his shorts, letting his ancient penis pop out from the top and dangle between his legs.

Eustace smirked as the boxers fell to his feet. "I told you I'd get back at you, dog, and what better way to do that than to fuck you senseless? This way, I get to punish you _and_ receive sexual gratification in ways my wife hasn't been able to provide in decades." He ripped the balled up pair of underwear from Courage's mouth and started to jerk himself off until his boner was able to touch the dog's nose. When he was fully erect, Eustace waved it in front of Courage's face and commanded, "Suck my cock." Courage felt sick looking at it, and kept his mouth held tight, so Eustace cock-whipped him for his insolence. "Stupid dog! Do what I say!"

Courage still wouldn't budge, and he began crying and trying to break free from his restraints. The rope rubbed against his body and removed patches of skin and fur. Eustace knew he wouldn't get anywhere with this pussy of a dog. He figured he needed a way to coax him into giving in somehow, and he knew just what would do it. He ran back upstairs and slammed the door behind him, which made Courage jump. _'Where is he going?!'_ he thought, terrified of what he would do to him upon his return. 

Eustace finally returned, but he wasn't holding a torture device of any sort. It was an unopened jar of peanut butter. He twisted the lid off and peeled the foam layer from the jar to unveil the creamy substance from within. Without any second thought, he took the jar and slid it onto his erection, pumping and twisting the jar to ensure he'd get a good amount of the peanut butter on his hungry hungry hippo. He pulled the jar from his groin, and his penis was caked in peanut butter. The extreme amount of foreskin and his enlarged urethra helped collect as much of it as possible. "Suck my cock, and I want every bit of peanut butter off," commanded Eustace as he brought his sticky brown cock to the dog's lips. 

The delicious coating didn't change Courage's mind...or, at least, not initially. He was horrified at the thought of sex with his owner, but he hasn't eaten since the night before, and he was famished and weak. His stomach growled, and it had been a while since he'd had his favorite treat. Hesitant at first, the dog sniffed the man's penis, then brought his tongue to it before completely engulfing it. To his surprise, it wasn't as bad as he thought it'd be. He enjoyed the taste, and he began to suck off every drop of peanut butter. The sweaty, salty taste from earlier was replaced by the sweet, sticky goo. 

"Oh-ohh... _fuck_ ," moaned Eustace. He thrusted further into his dog's mouth, touching the back of his throat. Courage gagged, but he didn't slow down. He was determined to do what his owner said and slurp up every bit of the treat. Despite his earlier actions, he had to admit he was rather enjoying the sensation. He paused a minute to swallow, then lick the roof of his mouth to get all of the stickiness out, until Eustace grew impatient and shoved himself back into his pet's mouth. Drool ran down Courage's mouth and dripped off of Eustace's shaft.

Him being an old man, Eustace didn't last long. He gripped the back of the wooden chair, and his heavy breathing and gasping continued. Courage wasn't finished licking off the peanut butter. As he was just getting to the bunched up goop at the base of his penis, Eustace moaned and came into the back of Courage's throat. It took the canine by surprise, making him gasp and cough it all up onto the floor. The sweaty, salty taste was back. Eustace had to put his hands on his knees and catch his breath. Courage joined him, panting as he drooled and trembled. Eustace looked up at Courage. "Not bad, dog. I knew you'd come around," he smirked. Courage blushed, the realization of what he'd just done washing over him.

Suddenly, they could hear the front door open and close. "Eustace!" called Muriel from upstairs, "I'm back early! The store didn't have what you wanted!"

Eustace, in a panic, jumped back into his trousers. " _Shit!_ Why does she have to ruin everything?" Eustace zipped back up and threw his belt somewhere in the basement. "Alright, alright! I'll be up in a minute! I'm busy!" He whipped out his pocket knife and walked over to Courage. He flinched, but sighed when relief when the old man began slicing through the ropes binding him to the chair. "You're lucky my wife is an idiot, dog. I'll go distract her, and I want you to sneak to the guest bedroom before she finds you in here. If you don't do it right, I'll _really_ get you good next time." Courage was now freed, and Eustace ran upstairs to his wife.

 _'Next time?'_ Courage thought. Eustace's words rang through his mind. _'...That almost sounds like a deal.'_

**Author's Note:**

> chap 2 will cum soon !


End file.
